Sound from the Spark
by TsukiyomiNeko
Summary: Abandoned, alone, and orphaned, Amarantos Rose is gifted with a special talent that puts her musical talent on par with any other child prodigy. Yet forced to live on the streets, her life changes when an unexpected miracle enters her life.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well I originally wanted to wait to post more than one story at a time but I got a requestfic from Skellingtongirl. So this is for her. Its not perfect, so I'm sure there will be errors but just overlook those. I will edit this eventually. Hope you other readers enjoy!**

**Fandom: TF  
><strong>

**Universe: G1 mostly**

_blah_...thoughts

'blah'...bond speech

"blah"...regular speech

:blah:...com. speech

**Edited: I'm posting the units of time now.**

**astrosecond:.498 sec/breem:8.3 min/cycle:2 hours/joor:6 hours/klik:1.2 min/orn:3 weeks/ vorn:83 years/solar cycle:1 day/stellar cycle:7.5 months  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own TF or Amarantos Rose belongs to Skellingtongirl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Amarantos Rose kept her violin underneath her dirty, unwashed hoodie. Although it fitted two sizes too large for her body and had holes through it, it provided her with some protection against the stormy weather. The pouring rain flooded the alley as she remained tight against a doorway. It offered very little shelter from the rain but it was better then being out in the open.<p>

A flash of lighting shot across the sky, one end of it reached for the ground in a far off distance and the other disappeared into a blackened cloud illuminated by the city's lights. Amarantos whimpered in fright. Then out of nowhere, thunder followed with a stentorian clapping, further startling the girl out of her wits. She let out a startled cry and and tried to back away further from the opening. She hugged her prized possession closer to her malnourished body. Frightened by the thunderstorm and feeling lonely, Amarantos began to weep in silence as the storm progressed on. She slumped down to her knees and brought her filthy hands to her face in an attempt to hide from the thunder and lighting.

Small whimpers escaped her throat occasionally, yet she verbally said nothing. Amarantos could not utter a word to save her life. Left mute from birth, she only could communicate with grunts and sign language. She could never call out for help because of her disability, yet she could speak with her hands in swift gestures that would leave some confused if they couldn't understand sign language. Her disability could either be a gift or a curse. For now it made no difference because she was completely alone.

Her weeping eventually ceased-her eyes became too puffy to shed tears, and her throat became dry. She sat in her position for another thirty minutes before finally taking a peek through the cracks of her fingers. She saw that the terrifying thunder and lightening had passed but the downpour didn't let up. For all she knew, it would continue on all throughout the night. Sighing softly, she got up from her position. Her legs ached from being brought in tight to her body.

Amarantos' attention shifted from her legs to the sky above her. Keeping one arm around her violin, Amarantos reached for her hood with the other. She pulled it over her head. Then, Without a moment's hesitation, she stepped into alley. Amarantos brought her free arm around her violin to keep it from falling. With the violin secured in her grasp, Amarantos shuffled over to the main road. She almost lost her balance a few times over some damp boxes and crates. When she reached the main road, she adjusted her violin.

Amarantos ambled towards the end of the sidewalk, peering in either direction before darting across the street. She stopped in the middle of the street where a lid to the sewers lay. She sat on her damp pants and released her grip on her violin to remove the lid. Then, she laid the lid next to her and rummaged through her hoodie pocket for something. Pulling out a piece of rope, she lifted her hoodie up to reveal the violin. She tied the rope around her waste and intertwined it between the delicate strings as well as the neck of the violin as a means of protection. Amarantos tripled-knotted the rope then made way for the sewer entrance. She peered down into the darkness, only the few first bars of the ladder remained visible. She quickly went for the ladder; her arm wound itself around the first slippery bars, the other reached for the lid. Her outstretched fingers dragged the lid over to the entrance. She carefully brought both of her shoes down on the slippery bar and then she pulled the lid over her head.

While keeping one arm around the slippery bar, Amarantos scrounged through her hoodie pocket again, pulling out something else in the darkness. Her fingers fumbled in the darkness with object. With a loud click, a sudden light erupted in the darkness from the object. It illuminated the compacted space around her. For a moment she felt claustrophobic.

She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath. She opened them again, then made the climb down through the darkness with a flashlight in hand.

After a long harrowing climb down into the sewer and venturing through the tunnels with nothing but a flashlight in one hand and her now free violin in another, she arrived in a area that split off into three different tunnels. The water hadn't risen enough to dampen the concrete, so this particular spot was rather dry.

Amarantos was aware that this occurrence happened often for she slept and basically lived in this particular area during the nights. It was her safe haven from the dangerous and cruel world above the sewers. Here she could play her violin to her hearts content, she may not have been able to sing the sounds to her hearts content, yet she was gifted with hearing that was so in tune with the notes, that it could distinctly pick apart what note was what and she could play it accurately after hearing it only once.

Amarantos did just that.

Standing in the middle of the room, she brought out her bow from up her sleeve and put her violin to her chin. With the bow held at a 45-degree angle for up-bow start, the bow rested on A. She kept her eyes closed and her shallow breathes filled her mind. The tip of the bow went up on the A string, and thus began a song she remembered learning when she still had her parents in her life. Her bow's and arm's motions were fluid and perfect. She changed notes when needed accordingly, and her fingers slid down the strings with grace.

The room's air filled with a bittersweet song that could bring tears into the eyes of even the world's most heartless person. Such a beautiful dirge lifted the rather gloomy and claustrophobic atmosphere. It filled not just her room, but it traversed to the farthest reaches of the sewers. The tune lifted through the gutters to the world above, not strong enough to attract human attention but caught many a stray cat off guard and the rats squeaked in surprise from the sound.

* * *

><p>Two blocks away in a trash can just outside Papa John's Pizza, a navy blue and ivory cassette player sat in the trash heap. The tiny player's body shuddered and flopped into the air. Doing a mid-air transformation; its body shifted, grew in size, and altered into a menacingly, titanic machine. No longer an oblivious tape deck incapable of harming anything, the machine pulled out a blaster from its subspace. Its visor glowing crimson, it gave light to the tenebrous alleyway situated between the skyscrapers.<p>

One of its digits went for the play button located on its chest, a slot very similar to a tape deck opened up to reveal a charcoal cassette. The robot ordered in a mechanized yet monotonous tone,"Ravage eject!"

The cassette leapt out of the tape deck's chest cavity and did a mid-air transformation similar to the tape deck's. The cassette morphed into a feline-like mech, it replied through a comlink, :Ravage reporting:

:Ravage discover the location of the sound. Once found:bring it to Soundwave! Understood?:, the tape deck commanded.

:Yes, Soundwave!:, Ravage saluted Soundwave. With a low growl to drive off some unwanted vermin, the feline set off towards the the tune.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well I'm not sure about this chapter, I like but then again I don't. I think it could've been better, I might rewrite later when I have more time. Let me know what you guys think? **

**So as not to confuse you guys **

"blah" is regular speech

:blah: is com speech

'blah' is bond speech

_blah is thought speech_

**Edited: Units of time**

**astrosecond:.498 sec/breem:8.3 min/cycle:2 hours/joor:6 hours/klik:1.2 min/orn:3 weeks/ vorn:83 years/solar cycle:1 day/stellar cycle:7.5 months  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/Takara owns any of the beloved Transformers and Amarantos is Skellingtongirl's creation.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The rain drizzled on a black shadow while made its way around to the backend of deli. It lifted a sewer lid up and went down into it.<p>

Glowing red eyes penetrated the black abyss and rested on the form of a human girl.

:Ravage to Soundwave. Over.: Ravage hailed her creator through her comlink.

:Soundwave reporting. What have you discovered?:

:A human girl.:

:Bring her here.:

:Soundwave, she seems to be playing a strange musical instrument I've never seen before; I will have to wait to capture her.:

:Time is of the essence: we must return to Nemesis. You have 7 breems. Ravage: do not keep me waiting.:

:Yes Soundwave. Ravage over and out.:

Blending in with the casted shadows, the rest of her charcoal body went unnoticed by the human girl. Ravage crept closer, inching her way to the girl. Her garnet optics flashed from the knowledge she gained as she continued to observe the human. Pondering, she wondered if those foolish Autoscum ever discovered a talented human as this one.

Mostly likely not.

They may have spent their time with the squishies such as Spike and Sparkplug more than the Decepticons had, yet after many cycles of reconnaissance on their intel; their databases on Teletraan I never procurred information on humans gifted such as this one. The passion, the spark put into the sound reminded Ravage of an era before the war. An era when she could spend her time listening in on the Cybertronian geniuses of the day. Musicians like the Polyhelixian, vibrato player Durgaa Nu or the Kaon motley crew that made up Spitzer Six, were some of her favorites. Durgaa Nu could strum the vibrato with her six arms like no other. Back in the days of the Golden Age, the vibrato was a popular long, bow-like shaped instrument that had fourteen electrically charged strings attached to the opening of the top end and the bottom end came out like a megaphone. Durgaa could play the full Zeldron Rotunda Symphony's Fifth on the vibrato without any kind of accompaniment. Like Durgaa Nu, the Spitzer Six consisted of six serving drones given "lower intelligence" (as the ruling class deemed it) from Vector Sigma. They would play just about any instrument on Cybertron during theirs shows, not mattering if their sounds clashed together. The Spitzer Six could and would make them fit together in a cacophony precision, hard to the audios of Iacon or Towers mechs but simply melodic to the gladiators and the rest of the scum living in Kaon. Ravage still had the memory files from one of their last concerts in Kaon right before Megatron seized power. Ravage remember the days when Cybertronian music was at its height. It was almost shocking to find humans capable of such talent. They were such inferior creatures.

The human concluded her melody. She removed her violin from the bottom of her chin and sighed. She wandered over to one of the filthy concrete walls and sat down. She carefully laid the violin and the bow in her lap. Closing her eyes, Ravage assessed that the human was about to enter recharge. Now was Ravage's chance.

Optics narrowed, body hunched, ears back, and her legs brought close to her body; she was a puma on the hunt for its unsuspecting prey. She prowled towards the sleeping human, her movement gradual and light. She had a certain beauty and grace; so much more different from the lithe motions of a seeker in the air; or the fluid, battling motility of the groundpounders. To humans the stalking of a feline would be more familiar than the ancient Cybertronian martial arts. Her entire body mirrored the feline species. With her perfected hunting stance, the human would not wake up in time once Ravage pounced in for the kill. At least that was what Ravage was thinking while she stood less than ten feet away from the girl.

The human stirred slightly. Ravage ceased and closely observed the human as she shifted closer to the wall. _Good! _She was still in recharge.

Ravage hovered over the human for a klik, optics lighting up the unwashed face. She observed the features with an intrigue. She never thought a human could look this filthy. It didn't matter though. She was sure that Soundwave would clean her up and keep her as a pet due to her musical talent. And she secretly hoped he would.

With indifference, she yanked the human up by the hood with her mouth. As the girl was being lifted up, her eyes shot open and she made a grab for her falling violin and bow. She writhed as Ravage's jaw clang tightly to her hoodie. Trepidation was so evident in her eyes as they widened when she realized what was holding onto her and the situation she was in.

The girl thrashed around in Ravage's, trying in vain to escape. Bizarre sounds came from her mouth as she squirmed about. Ravage peered down at her curiously. She could not even begin understand why the human reacted this way, she could not comprehend human behavior. She could only compare it to what she knew from her interactions with Spike. Which, she considered the girl's behavior rather odd. She expected the squishy to yell and scream for help.

Besides her confusion, Ravage felt her pride swell with the confidence placed in her stealth abilities by her creator. She knew Soundwave would be pleased and he would reward her for catching such an interesting find. She commed Soundwave.

:Soundwave...I've captured the human.:

:Ravage:well done. Bring the human to these coordinates.: He relayed his position to Ravage.

:Ravage out!: Ravage glanced down at the human one past time before racing off down a passage. She downloaded a blue print of the sewer and bound for the opening.

The girl stopped moving about and just whimpered as Ravage took her who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so happy that I could get this chapter out faster than the last one. Writer's block is a killer sometimes. A thankyou goes out to all the people who've alerted, favorited, and even reviewed this requestfic. Its made my day plenty of times, especially since I've been in a slump lately.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Takara/Hasbro own Transformers, Amarantos is owned by SkellingtonGirl**

"blah" regular speech

_blah is though speech_

:blah: is comm speech

'blah' is bond speech

**Units of time used**

**astrosecond:.498 sec/breem:8.3 min/cycle:2 hours/joor:6 hours/klik:1.2 min/orn:3 weeks/ vorn:83 years/solar cycle:1 day/stellar cycle:7.5 months  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Soundwave sat in his alt-mode on a rock. He waited patiently for Ravage to return to him with the human girl. His processor went over the recycled data that was the conversation between Lord Megatron and he had had just a breem before .<p>

:Lord Megatron: Soundwave reporting.:

:What is it Soundwave?:

:Ravage discovered something that you might think is interesting. A human: one that has talent that could be of some to you.:

:Talent?:

:Affirmative. A human femme who plays an instrument known as a violin. Autobots aren't aware of her. Her presence may prove useful to you.:

:Bring her here, then! I'll make the judgement on that!:

:Yes Lord Megatron.:

Soundwave sent a wave of praise to Ravage through their bond. He could feel his cassette's pride increase exponentially as she was given something that she truly desired. He chuckled softly at Ravage's reaction. He knew that Ravage, like the rest of his cassettes never failed to impress him, although he never let them become aware of that.

* * *

><p>Ravage peered around the corner before bounding off into the city park forest.<p>

In a blur, the trees passed by her as she approached the coordinates. Her pedes lighty touched the cold cement and rock; the chill of the rain and wind surrounded her frame. She raced without so much as a sound, stealth and agility her forte.

Yet for no more than a breem, her life became more than that of assassin. For one moment, for one fleeting astrosecond, she felt free of everything that trammeled her to her current life. She felt euphoria building up inside her like energy ready to be discharged at any klik. For just that instance in time, it was only her and nobody else. Not her fellow cassettes. Not her creator. Not her leader. Not even the girl dangling helplessly under her chin. It was just her. It drove her wild. She romped through the thicket, off the gravel path without a care in the world. Except she had to care, lest she stumble upon some humans or even an Autobot. The feeling left just as quickly as it came, leaving behind in its wake one the empty feeling she sometimes got, didn't matter if she happened to be of the best spies that fought for the Decepticon cause.

Her sensors constantly scanned for a sign of movement or spark signatures. The map on her HUD showed her location was very close to Soundwave's, the small, moving blip indicated where she was relative to the larger triangular blip of her target. She had maybe, she guessed, 20 meters. She paced her hasty scamper to a smoother loping gait. The girl beneath her fidgeted as she noticed Ravage slowed down. Ravage figured that the human mostly dreaded where she was taking the human, Ravage had told the human nothing and she planned to keep it that way. If Soundwave commanded it, she would have to dispose of the human, before any questions were raised from certain nosy Decepticons as to why they were in this particular area in the first place.  
>The trees around them thickened as they entered a part of the park that was less travelled. Not a soul, human or otherwise graced their presence, almost like as if the every sentient being had died. The rain had gone from a downpour to a light drizzle, and every now and then, the faint outline of the moon would shine through the whispy blackened clouds. It would illuminate the world briefly before casting it back into the darkness, as if the darkness surrounding them had become the titanic Unicorn and devoured them. The showing of the moon was a sign that the storm would pass over the the city soon enough.<p>

Ravage trotted up to a small memorial stone which happened to be by one of the dirt paths. A small, innocuous tape deck sat on the stone slab. Navy blue, ivory, fire engine red, and gold colors adorned its small frame.

The play button on it went down by itself, and a monotone, yet somehow melodic voice filled the air,"Ravage: well done."

Ravage dropped the human, she landed in an undignified heap at Ravage's feet. Ravage held her head up high and replied,"You will find this human interesting, Soundwave."

"We shall see." Soundwave replied. The tape deck hopped into the air and its body shifted as it grew in size. In just a matter of seconds, a gigantic robot stood before both of the spectators. The girl immediately got to her feet and fled behind Ravage.

When she saw the leering form of that robot, its blood red visor glowing menacingly feet above her, she knew she had to hide. Amarantos hid behind the puma thing, hoping that the mechanoid would ignore her and go for the cat. She didn't want to be squashed by it-which it could easily do.

It's voice made her hair stand on end," Human femme: you exhibit possible qualities that could be of use. Show me what you can do." Her head peeked from behind the leg of the puma known as Ravage, she signed that she would as long as he promised not to to kill her, then she fully hid herself again. She heard the robot ask her,"Speak verbally human. Soundwave: unfamiliar with your gestures."

Amarantos thought for a moment and looked from behind the leg to him, she said with her hands,"I am mute, that means I can't talk."

"You try my patience fleshling." Soundwave warned her as she hid herself for a third time.

Ravage watched the whole ordeal with slight amusement, it occurred to her that maybe the human was damaged in a way. Maybe she couldn't speak verbally at all.

An idea came to her and she commed in Soundwave, :Soundwave, I have a feeling she cannot speak verbally. Maybe you could try telepathy:

:Damaged? Human is no use to the Decepticon cause, then. Megatron will not be pleased with bringing the human back. Ravage: dispose of her at once. She will tell the Autobots if we let her go free.:

:Creator, it would never hurt to at least understand what the human is saying.:

:...Very well.: replied Soundwave but sounded hesitant.

Amarantos stayed hidden the whole time behind body shook violently from the damp clothes and out of fear for her life. Her heart pounded like a rhythmic drum inside her chest. Ba-dum! Ba-dum! She clutched her prized possession tightly to her chest, like her life, everything was a stake here.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: With much prodding from Skellingtongirl and technical difficulty on my end, I finally post another chapter of Sound from the Spark for you guys. Its short but I'm just having big writers block. Well, enough of my complaining, enjoy!  
><strong>

"blah" regular speech

_blah is though speech_

:blah: is comm speech

'blah' is bond speech

**Units of time used**

****astrosecond:.498 sec/breem:8.3 min/cycle:2 hours/joor:6 hours/klik:1.2 min/orn:3 weeks/ vorn:83 years/solar cycle:1 day/stellar cycle:7.5 months**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: All OC's and Transformers characters belong to Hasbro/Takara and Skellingtongirl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Human: communication through my telepathy."<p>

_Um okay, if that's possible._

"Designation?"

_Amarantos.  
><em>

"Amarantos? Are you defective?" Soundwave asked the girl.

_Defective?_, she thought, _What does that mean?_

"Nevermind. Can you vocalize out loud?"

_I can't speak, I'm mute. I do know sign language, my mom taught me when I was little. She wanted me to have something for the future._ She answered.

Soundwave immediately connected to the internet. On various search engines, he searched for sign language and immediately downloaded all data concerning it to his mainframe. If he was to possibly keep the human, he would need to know what she was saying when she used her hands. He pinged Ravage through the comm. link, :I am transfering the data on "sign langauge" to you.:

:Sign language?: Ravage queried.

:Mute humans: utilize it to communicate.:

:Fascinating. At least now, we can communicate with her when she uses her hands.:

"Come out so we can see you, you can now use your 'Sign Language' freely." Ravage said to Amarantos.

Soundwave could sense the fear coming from Amarantos, it was understandable. She was in fact just a mere human sparkling; from what he got out of the thoughts, her age calculated to about seven Earth years. Like a frightened animal, she slowly came out from behind Ravage. His audios picked up tiny whimpers coming from the frightened girl. Usually, he would keep any emotion void from his bland and banausic voice; however, in a reassuring tone, he remarked to the girl,"As long as you comply, you will not be harmed."

"Fleshy, you need to show him what you are capable of. Or else you not be much use to us and we will be forced to take action." Ravage stated. Amarantos' eyes widened and she immediately signed, "I'll go to the Autobots if you guys try to do anything to me."

"Blackmail: unadvisable. Solution: give Soundwave a reason to bring you back to Lord Megatron. Ravage says you are good with that instrument. Perform now."

"She likes my music?"

"Indeed. " Soundwave replied.

"Amarantos, right? Your skill with that instrument was remarkable for a fleshy. With our help, you could become something more than an Empty on a streets." Ravage told Amarantos.

"Thank you...I think. But aren't you guys are the bad guys?"

"Decepticons: fight for ideals of freedom and equality for all Cybertronians. Fleshlings: no undertanding of the complexity that ties Lord Megatron and the Decepticons in the war against the Autobots. " Soundwave replied staunchly.

"Megatron? Isn't he the weird bucket-head looking robot that's always fighting the Autobots. Whenever I pass the TV stores, I see him or the Autobots on the news. I didn't know he was your leader?" Amarantos replied. Ravage snickered at the insult to the Supreme Leader. Soundwave's visor glinted blood red as he remained unspeaking to the insult.

"If we are to take you under our wing, you need to play to Soundwave to convince him as you have done to me. He needs to see what your capable of."

"Ravage, promise me he won't kill me if he doesn't like it."

"He can't guarantee that, but if he brings you back to Lord Megatron, and_ if_ Lord Megatron doesn't like the way you play, then he won't hesitate to squash you like a bug."

"Soundwave: still present. Address me directly."

"Sorry about that."

"Play now." Soundwave commanded robustly.

"Okay." Amarantos answered. She was particularly glad that she couldn't speak at that moment, if she had a voice it would have quivered as she trembled with apprehension.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey Hey Hey! I'm back with another installment of Sound from the Spark. Its going to get intense! If you guys haven't checked out my profile already, you should cause there's an update on it. I'm not going to use this to rant about it. **

**Also thank guys a bung for the reviews, faves, and alerts! It means a lot to me to know that you guys enjoy my stories! I don't want to disappoint you guys!  
><strong>

"blah" regular speech

_blah is thought speech_

:blah: is comm speech

'blah' is bond speech

**Units of time used**

******astrosecond:.498 sec/breem:8.3 min/cycle:2 hours/joor:6 hours/klik:1.2 min/orn:3 weeks/ vorn:83 years/solar cycle:1 day/stellar cycle:7.5 months******

******Disclaimer: Transformers is the product of the minds from Hasbro/Takara and the OC and plot are from Skellingtongirl.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Soundwave adjusted his audio sensors to higher setting. He could feel the raw, spark-aching emotions winnow through the music. It told a story of great loss and a slow, agonizing recovery, yet the scars were still there. This girl definitely was worth keeping around. Now if only he could convince Megatron to agree... he wondered how the rest of the Decepticons would take to her presence.<p>

Some would ignore her, others might try to step on her, and others might remain neutral. He would have to safeguard away from most of them, yet she would be more than just some pet. Right now as a human youngling, she was very vulnerable. If the 'Cons, especially the coward fool Starscream got their greedy hands her, she could be injured or killed easily. To prevent that Soundwave would have to have her become a cassetticon to protect her.

Like his Autobot counterpart, Soundwave was keen to sound and respected anything that could produce something so beautiful to the audios. Most of his symbiotes, besides perhaps minus Rumble and Frenzy, wouldn't mind the new addition to their quarters. There, he could listen to her play fully without any interruptions or having to worry.

In her head, she began to sing with the music, each note matched perfectly with the violin. She must have played this song a thousand tines over, yet anybody, without telepathy would not be able to hear the pretty, little voice in the Amarantos' mind. He filtered the part to Ravage, who immediately gasped as she heard it fully with the 'vocal' accompaniment. They both silently agreed that the human was a valuable asset - even if it meant that he would have to hide the real reason why he would keep her from Lord Megatron. He would tell the Decepitcon warlord that her music could be mass produced to bring the humans and Autobots to their knees. He could kill two birds with one stone with this girl. And Lord Megatron would definitely find her useful for his plans to conquer the planet. He **did not** have to necessarily say he wanted to keep her as more than a pet, if in time, maybe he wanted to try to transfer her to a Cybertronian body. Her talent should not be squandered in an inferior, fleshy body.

Soundwave was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed the girl sway slightly and falter when she reached the end. She let out a small yawn.

"Query: When have you rested last?"

"Maybe last night." She signed. Her stomach growled as she wrapped her arms around her waist. Soundwave did some scans on her. Amarantos faced deactivation at any time, her body clearly showed malnourishment and fatigue. In order to keep her alive, he would have to find some human food. Through the symbiobtic bond, Soundwave commanded Ravage to locate the nearest restaurant.

'There is a pizza place just south of the park.'

'Send me the location and I will meet you there. 'Soundwave said to Ravage. He returned his attention to Amarantos and remarked,"Amarantos: climb onto my hand. You're coming with me."

"What about Ravage?"

"Time of the essence: we must leave." Soundwave ordered the girl. He held out his palm to the ground, patiently waiting for her to climb on. She hesitated for a moment. Still the lingering fear that he might kill her, understandable at best. Slightly impatient, he stated, "No harm will be done. Come."

"As long as I have your word that you won't hurt me."

"Admission: if I had not found your useful talent, you were to be deactivated."

"So your not going to kill me?"

"Affirmative. You will be an asset: Not hindrance."

"I trust you then." She signed. Still hesitant, but climbed into his palm.

* * *

><p>Ravage bound over a fallen trashcan than scampered down the corner of an intersection. Five, homeless people had tried attacking her for no reason; she figured they were possibly insane. Maybe? Psychology was not her forte, so she could not tell. All she knew was that even on Earth, humans without a job or credits ended up on the streets. The stark similarities contrasted between Earth and what Cybertron had been were close - minus all the organics that littered the world. It almost felt painful sometimes to wander around this planet and see it. However, when she did, it rejuvenated her belief in the Decepticon cause and made her desire to continue fighting for it. Take that human girl for example: on the streets, alone, nothing to support herself with except for that violin.<p>

If she joined the Decepticons, she had a chance to change the outcome of her fate. As long as she pulled her own weight that is, and did not become a weakling like the Autobots.

Then, Ravage spotted a lit-up sign saying, "Toni's Pizzeria." Excellent!

The restaurant had large open windows, the lights inside had been shut off. Nobody around inside to report anything, and her black frame would get her past any cameras inside. She just had to worry about humans outside the restaurant. She scanned the surrounding area for movement, or for any sign of organic life. All she needed was for the humans to spot her and call the Autobots. That would not bode well for her at the moment.

She moved back a few inches, crouched, and then sprung forward like a coil on a spring. Her body went through the glass, instantly breaking it on impact. She landed on the tile floor. A bell started ringing from somewhere close to the broken windows. In a hurry, she immediately dashed for the darkest region of the pizzeria. With night vision setting on, her optics gazed around the room for any cameras. She only spotted one in the farthest corner on the opposite side left her position. She lunged for it from her position, swiping at it with her paws. The camera sphere went flying onto the floor. Satisfied, she stalked round the tables until she came to a door with metal bolted to the nethermost part of it. A sign was attached to it saying "Employees Only, Empleados Solo."She ignored it.

Ravage burst through the door and wall. Now where would the humans store pizza?

Ravage searched around the professionally designed kitchen until she found an oven that said,"Ready-made pizzas". She torn off the handle to the door and swiped one of the pizzas inside. She subspaced the pizza and scurried back over to the back door in the kitchen. She broke through the door and scampered away. She could hear the approaching sirens of police cars.

She pinged Soundwave, :I have the pizza.:

:Excellent Ravage. Locate Lazerbeak and return to Nemesis.:

:Roger.:

* * *

><p>Soundwave held the girl close to his frame. After her intiate trepidation of flight, she had settled down and even went into recharge. It was for the best that she slept now, when they arrived at Nemesis she would need all the energy for the stress she was about to go under. Lord Megatron would be already in a foul mood for the lack of good information on this scouting mission. He would not want to see him undergo a temper tantrum if she collapsed from exhaustion.<p>

He noticed the girl shifting and shaking in his grasp. Using his telepathy, he delved into her mind for a second time that night. What he saw astonished him.

_She drifted off in the backseat, while her parents chatted about adult stuff. Her mother laughed, waving her hand back and forth to dismiss something her father said. She only caught a word here and there, she was just too tired to really pay attention. _

_ Her father suddenly spun the wheel like a maniac, prodding her fully awake from her dream. Her mother shrieked at the car swerving to the side. Their drove into a ditch on the side of the road._

_A large humanoid object landed on the hood of their car. They could hear slurred cursing and a visor glinted red from the figure. It snarled, "Shtupid squishes!" then something truly bizarre happened. Its arm shifted, they could hear the grinding of gears and metal as they formed into pile drivers. Fearful for her daughter's life, her mother screamed at her flee the car and not look back. Amarantos listened to what she said and quickly fled the car. She ran up the hill and looked over her shoulder. She saw what could only be monster smash the pile drivers into the hood of the car, and worked its way upwards._

_She placed her hands over ears and turned away. She ran to the opposite side of road and curled into a little ball._

TBC...


End file.
